Marriage?
by Yaoi Sniper
Summary: Tsuna is a hard working girl at the age of seventeen. She works in her mom's small cafe along with some of her school friends. She was enjoying her nice quiet life, but it all changed when her father finally comes home with news. She is going to marry a man she doesn't even know. Who is the man, her dad says it will be good for Vongola Corp. Will she survive this marriage? Rfem!27
1. Chapter 1

**Sniper: Yes, I know I am doing a new story when I have three other out their. I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself and just had to write this story. It's the evil plot bunny living in my brain. **

**Do not worry I will still work on my other stories, I will never give up on them. **

**I love R27 and 1827, but as you can see I love this pairing more. No offence to all the 1827 Lovers.**

**Warnings: gender-bend, for now nothing more.**

"Talking."

_'Thoughts.'_

_Flashbacks_

**Person or Next Day**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Marriage?**

* * *

It was a nice Saturday morning and a certain brunette was helping her mother, it was only 8 o'clock when the café opened.

Tsuna was currently working in the small café that her mother owns. She is seventeen years old, she has long brown hair with some spikes sticking up on the top of her head. She is a waitress serving the people's order.

She was wearing a maid outfit that has a white apron. The outfit was just a one piece and it was orange it stopped on her mid-thigh, she has some thigh long leggings, that were 1 inch apart from the skirt, on that were white. Her mom was working on a new outfit for her since the one she is wearing was not fitting her anymore, it was to small for her.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" She asked a small family of three. When she saw the mom nod she asked, "What may I get you?"

"I would like some tea, with honey." The woman asked.

"Green tea?" Tsuna spoke and wrote it down on her note pad when she received a nod. She turned to the man.

"Some coffee and a sandwich."

"What would you like on your sandwich Sir?"

"Lettuce, tomato, Swiss cheese, turkey, mayonnaise, and some onions."

"Alright," She also wrote that order down and looked at the young girl. "What would you like."

"Um..." The kid looked at the order and couldn't choose.

"Would you perhaps want the strawberry short-cake?" She asked with a smile on her face.

The girl saw the smile and couldn't help but blush. "Y-yes, please."

"Alright, and what would you like for your drink?"

"Some milk."

"Alright," She got all the orders down. "Your order shall be done in five to ten minutes."

"Thank you." The man and woman said. The little girl couldn't help but stare at her and give a small smile to the brunette which was returned in a matter of moments.

"No problem." She replied with another smile. She heard them talk about her when she was placing the order down.

"What a nice young girl." The woman said.

"Yes, she is nice. Too bad some teenagers can not be this nice."

"Yes, it is such a pity. I hope this young girl will not change." The woman said.

"Yes, me too."

Tsuna noticed that the woman has green hair and blue eyes. She also has a small tattoo under her left eye. The man was a person with blonde hair and she could not see the male's eyes because of her position. The little girl has the same looks from her mom.

_'It must be nice to have a full family.'_ Tsuna thought to herself as she went to the cash register to get the money from a couple who was just going top leave.

"Have a nice day, we hope to see you soon." She said to the couple.

_'I wonder if dad will ever come home? I hope not. He's making mom suffer, but then again if he doesn't mom will keep suffering and I do not want to see mom cry again.'_

She got them their order and left to go take other orders from the customers.

It was around 12 o'clock when her best friend walk in to do his shift.

The person has silver hair, the end of the silvery hair was reminding her like an octopus, and emerald-green eyes. He had on a blue long sleeve shirt with a black jacket that came up to his biceps. He has on black pants with shoes.

"Good morning Tsuna." He said.

"Good morning Hayato." Tsuna said.

Hayato went to the locker rooms in the back room, they have separate locker rooms. When he came back out he had on a long sleeve red button up shirt with a black vest. He had on both black pants and shoes. His long shoulder length hair was tied up in a pony tail and glasses.

"Alright, let us do this, Tsuna." Hayato said with a smile on his features.

"Un."

Another person entered the café and she quickly notice it was her friend, Chrome.

"G-Good morning, Tsuna, Hayato." She replied with a small blush.

"Good morning." They both replied.

Chrome has purple hair and eye. On her eye patch was a skull. She has an eye patch on her left eye from an accident. She has on her school's female uniform. It was a greenish long sleeve shirt that stopped on her stomach. The bottom was also green and was a skirt that stopped on her mid-thighs. She wore boots that almost reached her knees.

She excused herself to go and change into her uniform. When she came out, she had on the same clothing as the brunette. Except her's was an indigo color.

They kept taking orders when the brunette's brother Lambo, they are not blood related, took over.

He was wearing his working clothes which consist of a long sleeve green button up shirt, with a black vest, shoes, and pants. He has black wavy hair that was not to long or to short. His eyes are green, although he keeps his right eye closed for no reason.

"Hey Tsuna, Hayato, Chrome."

"Hello Lambo." Replied Tsuna.

"Stupid cow." Hayato greeted.

"H-Hello." Chrome replied with a blush on her face. No matter how long she hangs out with them, she will never stop blushing no matter what.

**Italy**

"What do you mean we need to arrange a marriage with the Arcobaleno Corp. Didn't we already have an alliance." A blonde man said with light brown eyes said to his boss.

"Just as you heard, Iemitsu. We need this to last for ever and the only way is for one of the Arcobaleno to marry one of us, Vongola Corp." The leader said as he pinched the bridge of his nose to make the headache go away. And right now his headache was pacing the room on two legs and was also blonde.

"But Kyuu-" He was cut off.

"No, we need this to happen. I talked to the Arcobaleno Boss and she also approved. Actually she was the one who suggested for us to become united and to make that happen, I said a marriage was the only way. She approved." The Kyuudaime said to the CEDEF leader. The Boss was an elderly man who is 70 years of age.

He has gray hair and a gray mustache. His warm brown eyes were looking at the CEDEF leader. He had on a white button up with a brown suit and a black tie tucked under the brown suit.

"Now all we need to do is find a person for marriage." Timoteo said.

"Well, we do not have any for now." Iemitsu said taking a seat in the chair in front of the Kyuudaime's desk.

"I know..."

"Would it help if I made a suggestion?"

Both bosses turned to see the new comer with wide eyes.

"Luce?"

She has green hair and blue eyes. She has a tattoo under her left eye. They did not hear her knock on the door let alone walk in.

"Your secretary let me in." She said at their looks, they gave a nod of understanding.

"Yes it will." Timoteo said. "Please have a seat.

Iemitsu quickly stood up and pulled the chair he was sitting on put for her to sit down.

The blue-eyed woman smiled as she entered and sat down on the offered chair.

"Now, then. I have found something that will help the person I am offering to for the marriage."

"Please do tell." Timoteo and Iemitsu had given her the full attention.

**Tsuna **

Tsuna walked into her house, which was attached to the café, and threw herself on the couch. Hayato and Chrome having left, the silverette offering to walk the purple haired girl home.

She whined when Lambo did the same and was squishing her to the couch.

"Lambo, get off, you are heavy." The brunette exclaimed.

"No, Lambo is comfortable." The black-haired teen said as he added more weight to annoy her more.

"Ara? Are you two hungry. I can make you some dinner for working hard today." Their mother, Nana Sawada, said. She was already used to her kids acting like this.

"Please?" Tsuna said from under Lambo.

"Yes, mama." Lambo said, finally getting off of the small brunette.

"Alright." Nana left to make dinner.

"THANK God you got off of me. I swear I was going to die for not breathing. You wear squishing my lungs." Tsuna said as she pouted and crossed her arms, cheeks puffing out.

"Hahaha, not my fault you are so skinny. Plus you are so short it makes me look like the older sibling." Lambo said as he poked the brunette's right cheek.

Just then the phone ringed.

"I'll get it." Nana said as she stepped out of the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

They could hear her say through the thin walls of the house.

"KYAAAAAAA~" They heard mama squeal.

"REALLY?"

The brunette and black-haired teen gave each other a questioning look before continuing to look at the wall separating them from their mother.

"Alright, I won't tell. But promise me that you will tell me when you get home."

With that they heard the phone being hanged up. Nana walked out with a smile on her face.

"Mama, what;s wrong?" Lambo decided to be the brave soul.

"Nothing, Lambo."

"Are you sure? And who was that at the phone?" Tsuna decided to take over.

"Its," The mother stopped to make it dramatic. "A," She then proceed to do the zipping thing with her mouth and fingers, "Secret."

She walked back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

When they ate dinner, Tsuna offered to wash the dishes. Lambo helping her. Nana insisted to do them but gave up and went to bed to get some much-needed rest since she is the cook of the café.

"Who do you think was on the phone, Tsuna?" Lambo said as he dried a plate.

"Don't know, but I think I have a clue."

"Really? Who?"

"Come on, Lambo. Think about it. Who can make mom squeal like that AND make her promise not to tell." Tsuna said as she finished the last dish and gave it to the green-eyed teen.

"Oh."

"Yea."

They walked up the stairs and went to their separated rooms.

"Goodnight, Tuna."

"Good night, Lamb."

"..."

"Exactly."

**The Next Morning **

Tsuna woke up to hear the door bell going off, then someone answering it, some squealing, and some kissy noises.

_'Oh my God. I was right. He IS home. Better get up.'_ Tsuna thought while pushing the blankets away from her warm body.

Since today was Sunday the café was closed. She grabbed her undergarments and her clothes. When she got out she was wearing light blue tank top that had the number 27 in a little darker than light blue with some black shorts that stopped on her thighs.

When she stepped out of the bathroom Lambo was waiting outside next to the door. He entered after giving her a nod. She nodded back and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. When she got there she barely felt her left leg touch the tile floor before feeling strong arms wrap around her small body.

"HIE!"

"MY LITTLE TUNA!"

Tsuna was pushed back to the wall and was getting squished between the both of them.

"U-Um, dad, please let go. I can't breath when you are pushing me to the wall."

"Oh, right sorry. Ehem." Iemitsu said as he let her go and put an arm around her shoulder to led her to the kitchen. "As I was saying, Nana, I need to tell you all something."

"Hm, well what is it dear?" Nana said as she tilted her head to the side.

"I will tell you all when Lambo comes down here." The blonde man said.

Just as those words left him the black-haired teen came down. He was wearing a cow print long sleeve button up with the first four button undone and only two of the button up, the last two were unbuttoned. He had on a black suit jacket on with black pants.

"Yare, yare, talking about me now?" Lambo said as he made his way over to the blonde man. "It's been a long time, dad."

"Yes it has." The blonde man grinned before getting up and giving the green-eyed teen a bone crushing hug.

"ACK!"

"It's been so long since I last seen you two. How many years, five, seven?"

"It's only been a month, dad." Tsuna said as she put her elbow on the table with her head on her hand.

"Hm. Always ruining the fun." He grumbled before releasing Lambo. He then cleared his throat and turned serious.

"D-Dad?" The teens both questioned.

"What I am about to say is to stay in secret. And nothing will be able to change. What's done is done and nothing, nor nobody will be able to do anything."

The family already knew that Iemitsu was working in Vongola Corp. but it was separated from Vongola. All they due is handle the information and data on the alliances and those against Vongola Corp.

"The Arcobaleno wants us to stay as allies for a _long_ time. But in order to do that we need to arrange a marriage." Iemitsu started, "And they have already chosen their groom, so all we need to do is look for a bride and since the only one with a single daughter is me..."

He left the sentence hanging, already knowing what's going to happen.

"Wait..." Nana said.

Iemitsu did not like the look his wife was giving him nor the one Lambo was giving him.

"But..."

Tsuna was confused before everything clicked in.

"WHAT!"

Lambo sighed, _'Is she really this slow?'_

**Italy **

Luce was walking to her room in the house she shared with seven others. She just got back from Japan with her niece and bodyguard, which just so happens to be her niece's father. She walked down the corridor and stopped in front of a certain room remembering the conversation she with the Vongola Boss.

She knocked on the door.

"Reborn? Are you awake?"

The door opened and a man wearing a black tank top with matching pajama pants. His hair was spikier than usual because he just got out of bed.

"Yes, Luce?"

"I need to tell you something important." Luce said, "You may tell the other if you wish, but what I say will not change. What's going to come out of my mouth will happen, and I do NOT want to hear any BUT's you got that."

"Yes." Reborn answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"The Vongola and Arcobaleno will be becoming one, and the only way to do that is if a marriage is involved." She said making sure that he is listening.

"Alright, that's good and all, but what does that have to do with me?" Reborn said, confusion in his eyes.

"They have already chosen their bride and I have chosen my groom." Luce said. "And do you know who that groom will be?"

"No."

"YOU will be the groom." She said watching his face for any changes.

"Alright, good enough for me." Reborn said as he turned and went to bed.

When the green-haired woman saw the door close she pinched the bridge of her nose.

_'3... 2... 1...' _

"WAIT! WHAT!"

"Idiot." Luce mumbled as she walked away from his room.

* * *

**Well, this is just a test chapter. If you like it please review and I will update the next chapter by next week. I think I will add some D18 to this? What do you guys think? There will also be some other side pairings so do not worry.**

**This will not have any Mafia related things, it will just be about business and maybe some assassinating from people betraying Vongola Corp.**

**And yes Lambo is a teen in this fic. I don't read a lot with him being a teen so I decided to include him in this story, he will not be the only teen in this story.**

**Tell me what you guys think.**

**Please review if you want this to continue.**

**-Y. S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sniper: I'm so happy people love this story. They finally meet in this chap. And I decided to update this a couple of days early because you guys are awesome!**

**To answer CupcakeAttack: The Arcobaleno's ages are Luce: 25, Reborn: 21, Colonnello: 21, Lal: 20, Skull: 19, Fong: 21, Verde: 25, and Mammon: 19. The tenth generation will come out in this story do not worry, I don't think any jealousy/rivalries will pop up but then again maybe their will ;) And no, the people in the Cafe was not Lal and Colonnello, they will be revealed in this chapter. I hope this helped answer you questions.**

**Thanks to all my reviews, followers, and favorites.**

**Warnings: gender-bend and some language, that shall be all for now.**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks_

**persons or next day**

**Marriage?**

* * *

**Tsuna **

Tsuna was trying to glare at her father from the end of her table, but it ended up as a pout.

Lambo and her were not happy about this, Lambo was clinging to her while crying about her marriage.

Their mother on the other hand was confused so her husband had to explain it for her. When Nana got it she squealed and clapped her hands together.

"I agree with this!" Nana said as she looked at her small daughter. "Oh this will be good for her since she just turned 17! Do we know who her fiancé is?"

"Ah yes I brought a picture of him. Nono said that it will be good for Tsuna to at least know him by picture." Iemitsu said as he took out a picture from his pocket.

This caught Tsuna's interest. _'Should I, or should I not? Maybe one peak couldn't hurt. I mean he is my fiance...' _

Iemitsu saw Tsuna going into war and decided to make the decision for her. He got up and touched her shoulder.

When Tsuna looked up to see that it was her dad that touched her shoulder she look at him.

Iemitsu showed her the picture. Tsuna grabbed it and stared at it. The man looked around his early 20. He has black hair with curly sideburns. She guessed that his hair was spiky, she couldn't really see because of the mans fedora. It was black with a string of yellow. He had on a suit that was black save for the yellow button up, the tie was black. She blushed as she saw the man smirk at the camera. The man's eyes were hidden by the fedora so she could not make out his eye color.

"Kyaa~ He's so handsome." Nana said as she had her hands to her face and was blushing a little bit. When her husband heard this he turned to her in shock.

"But he's not as handsome as me right, sweet heart?"

Nana turned to him with a smile before getting up and decided to serve everyone the food she cooked.

"Nana?" He went after her.

Tsuna and Lambo stared at the picture some more. Before the black-haired teen broke the silence.

"What do you think Tsuna?"

"I don't know anymore. How could he do this to me. What if I had a boyfriend or something?"

"But you don't and he said it will be good for the company but..."

"It will be good for the company. And Tsuna I am sorry for putting you through this. I swear it wasn't my intention to involve you, Lambo or Nana."

"What will this do to the company?"

"It will help us both because then we will be the number one in the world. And we could also donate money for those who need it real bad. We are trying to help out those in need." Iemitsu said.

Tsuna thought about it.

_'Are they serious? Or are they just trying to do this for the money?' _Tsuna said as she thought about it.

"Oh and Tsuna," The blonde man turned around to face her. Said girl looked up. "He will be coming to visit and stay with us so you guys can get to know each other."

"W-What!"

"Be prepared for his visit. I'm not sure when he will get here but I have a feeling it will be tonight or the next." Iemitsu said before he did a 180 and was all lovey dovey with Nana.

_'This is to fast.'_

"Nee, Tsuna we need to hurry up and get ready for school or we will be late and bitten to death by Hibari-san." Lambo said.

"Y-Yea." Tsuna said as she went to get ready for school. She walked up the stairs real slow.

Lambo didn't like this side of the brunette. He was completely worried about her.

"Are? Alright come down when you guys are done getting ready for school to eat breakfast."

"Hai." Came from both teens.

**Reborn **

Reborn was pissed as he was packing up for the trip to Japan. Luce told him to pack after he got out of his shock.

His plane left in three hours and he needed to be at the airport in two hours.

"Damn that green haired woman with a stupid mushroom hat." Reborn grumbled to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!" Luce screamed from outside the door.

"You were supposed to." He said back to her.

"Reborn stop acting like a little five-year old and hurry up." Luce said.

"Whatever and I have two more hours before I need to be at the airport so what's the rush?" Reborn said.

"Well I'm going with you, that's what."

"What? But what about the company?"

"Oh my sister will take care of it for me. Plus she already met your fiancé which is not fair."

Reborn turned to look at her. "Aria? She already met her?"

"Mhm." Luce said with a small smile. "Your fiancé works in a small Cafe owned by her mother."

Reborn went deep into thought. _'So she is working? But I wonder why, if Vongola is rich and powerful so why?'_

"Reborn?" Luce said as he got quiet.

"Hm, no its nothing just thinking. Do you know anything else about her?"

"Oh my. all of a sudden you are interested in her?" Luce said with a knowing smile.

Reborn snorted at the question. "No it's called getting ways of torturing her."

Luce's smile fell and turned into a frown. "Well then, no the rest you have to find out for yourself."

She then left to finish some paper work before leaving.

After they finished doing the packing and paper work they left for the airport.

"We will arrive around 7 o'clock at night. If you want you can sleep while on the way over there." Luce said as she got comfy to go to sleep.

"Fine." Reborn said as he fell in the black.

**Tsuna **

Tsuna went to school and kept the marriage thing a secret from her friends.

At lunch Tsuna was thinking about it but dropped it.

_'No I can't tell them because then they will go crazy. Especially Hayato.' _

She looked around her and smiled as she saw her friends all smiley and laughing, well except Lambo and Hayato.

Ryohei was not here because he had a boxing meeting, Hibari was doing his paper work inside his office, Chrome and Mukuro were here eating, and Takeshi also had a meeting.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi tell your mother I will be working for today. And so will Chrome." Mukuro said as he layed down on the school's roof. He has blue hair tied up into a pineapple. His left eye is blue while his right eye is red. Mukuro and Chrome will ditch their school when lunch comes up to hang out with Tsuna and the others. How they managed to get the male and female Namimori uniform, she did not know.

The boys were wearing the guys school uniform which was a white button up, black vest, pants and shoes. The girls was similar except they had to wear the skirt.

"Okay, I will tell her."

"Me to Tsuna." Hayato said.

"Okay." She looked at all three of them with a smile.

The bell rang and they all got up to go to their classes, except Lambo and Chrome. They was only 15 and the others were 17, and 18.

When school was out they group was walking to the Cafe. Takeshi joined them this time. He has black spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the male uniform.

"Yo, Tsuna. I will also help out." Takeshi said.

"Un." Tsuna said.

"SAWADA!" Tsuna turned to see a white-haired guy. He has silver eyes and was wearing the male uniform.

"Ryohei-nii?"

"I EXTREMELY CAN'T HELP OUT TODAY. I HAVE A BOXING MATCH COMING UP AND I NEED TO PRACTICE FOR IT. I AM SORRY TO THE EXTREME!" He yelled to her.

"Oh, its okay Ryohei-nii." Tsuna said. The white-haired teen left with an 'extreme'.

Tsuna walked inside the Cafe's front door.

"Mom, I'm back and Hayato, Mukuro, Chrome and Takeshi. And they said they are going to help out today as well." Tsuna said as she entered the door to the kitchen.

"That's nice. Thank you." Nana said as she popped her head out the kitchen with a smile.

They excused themselves and went to go get changed. Tsuna Chrome, Hayato and Lambo had the same clothes as the day before. Were Takeshi had a blue button up, black vest, pants and shoes. Mukuro had a similar color as Chrome's except his was a little darker. He also has black shoes, pants and vest.

Mukuro, Takeshi, and Hayato were handing the customers the food, water and anything else they needed. Lambo was the person at the cashier. Chrome and Tsuna were the ones writhing the orders as Nana was the one cooking.

Sometimes Iemitsu would come down to help out his wife when she needed it. When it was closing time they all retreated to the living room.

"Here mom, Chrome and I will make dinner." Tsuna said as she got up from the couch. "Dad can take you out to a date or something. Since you guys haven't seen each other in a long time."

"How bout it, sweet heart." The blonde said as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hai, that sounds nice dear." Nana said as she went to her room to change. While she was doing that the blonde man turned around and told them.

"When we get back and find the house a mess I will hunt you all down. If you do inappropriate things while we are gone I will hunt you down and this time I will kill you then bring you back from death and kill you again. And remember this, Tsuna is off-limits because of her engagement alright."

Those who didn't know about the marriage turned slowly to look at the brunette where she was fidgeting on her spot on the couch.

When the adults left they all got up and went to the kitchen where the two girls were cooking dinner. Tsuna heard them ans sighed knowing she was already caught.

"Take a seat I will explain this after dinner. Lambo please set the table." Tsuna said as she continued cooking. Lambo and the others did as they were told what to do.

**Luce and Reborn **

"Ah~ That feels good, ne Reborn." Luce said as she stretched when she got off the plane.

"Hn."

"C'mon Reborn you can't be in one of your moods when you meet her. What will she think. You should always leave a good impression for her." Luce said while walking to go get her bags but Reborn beat her to it.

"I'll carry the bags you go find the taxi or something."

"Fine."

Luce walked out and looked for a taxi when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw a man with blonde hair.

"Gamma! What are you doing here?" Luce said as she walked to the man in the black suit.

"I'm here on Aria's orders. She said that I will be your escort to the Sawada residence." He answered as he bowed to show his respect.

"Oh please don't bow. You are already married to my sister so you don't need to do all that. By the way how is my adorable niece doing."

"Yuni is doing fine. She instantly warmed up to Sawada." Gamma said as he noticed Reborn making his way towards them and bowed to show him his respect.

"Gamma."

"Reborn."

The blonde man opened the back trunk and placed the luggage in there. He then walked to open the door for them. People began whispering.

"Oh my, are they rich people?"

"Looks like it. But who could it be?"

"That doesn't matter what matters is why they are here in Namimori."

Gamma quickly got in the driver's seat and started the engine. He took off in the direction of the Cafe.

**Tsuna and Others **

Tsuna was done explaining the situation to her friends. She got up to wash the dishes, well she tried Lambo and Takeshi took over telling her it was their turn. She knew better than to argue, it was like telling a rock to roll over or do a flip.

"Are you okay with this Tsuna." Hayato decided to ask.

"Yea, I'm fine with it. Plus I can't change the marriage no matter how much I want to." The brunette answered.

"But, Tsuna..." Chrome was going to say something but decided not to and changed the subject. "How about we play some games."

Tsuna, grateful for the change of subject, nodded and ran to her room to get the console out. They took turns playing Left 4 Dead and Halo. It was around 11:30 when the bell rang. Takeshi and Hayato had to leave. It was only her, Lambo, Chrome and Mukuro.

"That's funny. I;m pretty sure my parents took the keys?" Tsuna said as she got up to answer the door.

"I'll got with you Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said as Chrome and Lambo were to into the game to notice the door.

"That's fine with me."

They both went to answer the door. Tsuna was surprised to see a woman with green hair, blue eyes with a tattoo under her left eye. She was wearing a white dress with a white mushroom hat on her head.

_'It's the woman who came to the Cafe earlier. But why is she here?' _Tsuna thought as she turned and what she saw made her pale.

There next to the woman was the man from the picture, wearing the same exact clothes from the picture.

"Hello, you must be Tsunayoshi Sawada. Am I right?" The green haired woman asked.

"H-Hai Tsuna for short."

"Kufufufu, may I ask who you are." Mukuro said as he grabbed Tsuna's right arm and pulled her behind him.

This action caught the two at the door with surprise. The green haired woman decided to answer with her eyes narrowed.

"I am Luce, and this is Reborn. We are from the Arcobaleno Corp. Who are you and what are you to Tsuna." Luce said.

"Oya? Arcobaleno." Mukuro said as he then turned to the fedora man. "Tsunayoshi, is this the man."

"Yea it is. Mukuro stand down and don't do anything. And please put your trident away. I still don't know why Chrome hasn't token it away from you yet." Tsuna said as she saw the pineapple haired man reach for his pocket. "Why don't you come in, Luce, Reborn."

The two walked in with a blonde man carrying their suitcases.

"Well then I shall return to Italy. With your permission Luce." Gamma said.

"You may leave, Gama."

"As you wish. It was nice meeting you Sawada." Gamma said. He then bowed to Luce and Reborn before doing the same with Tsuna. Then he left.

"Please come into the living room." Tsuna said.

When she entered she saw Lambo and Chrome laying on the floor sleeping. The TV still on.

"Kufufu, looks they played to hard." Mukuro said as he walked to Chrome and picked her up.

"You can put her in my room." Tsuna said. Mukuro nodded and walked to her room. Tsuna walked to Lambo and shook his shoulders. "Lambo get up and go to your bed."

Lambo opened one sleepy eye and shut it but got up either way. He walked to his room but bumped to the wall.

"Would you like something to drink? Or would you like to get some rest." Tsuna said.

"Mm." Luce thought before agreeing. "I think some rest would be nice. Tomorrow we can talk about this, tight Reborn."

"Hn."

"Oya, it looks like somebody's moody. And here I thought it would be the small bunny." Mukuro said as he walked down the stairs.

"Mukuro!"

"What was that pineapple." Reborn said from his spot on the couch.

"Don't you DARE answer Mukuro." Tsuna said. "Anyways, I will show you to your rooms. Mukuro you can either stay with Lambo, or with Chrome."

"I shall sleep with the brat."

"I HEARD THAT." Lambo said from his room. "YOU SLEEP ON THE FLOOR. THERE IS HELL NO WAY I AM GIVING UP MY BED."

"We shall see about that." Mukuro walked into Lambo's room and slammed the door shut.

"Please follow me." When Tsuna was finished showing them their rooms she went to bed.

Luce thought to herself, _'She is taking this well. I would have guessed she would have reacted like some other girls would have. Maybe this will do them both good in the future.'_

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Tell me if I misspelled a word, or didn't fix an error. **

**And if you have any comments, concerns, or question leave a review. You guys are just helping me improve with writing so do not be afraid to tell me in a review.**

**Please review and I will have the next chapter by next week.**

**-Y. S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sniper: Hey there. Here's the next chapter just for all you guys XD**

**CupcakeAttack: You will find out pretty soon.**

**00-SilentObserver-13: You will find out if Lambo did get locked out or not.**

**Thanks to all my favorites, follows, and reviewers! There is no way to describe how awesome you guys are.**

**Warnings: See other the first and second chapter. **

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_flashbacks or dreams _

**person or next day**

**Marriage?**

* * *

**Tsuna **

The brunette woke up to the smell of breakfast. She got up quickly and took a fast shower, changed and brushed both her hair and teeth. She then proceed to wake up the purple haired girl.

"Chrome. Chrome you need to get up and get ready for school." Tsuna said as the teen got up and rubbed her purple eye. "You can shower and use my extra uniform. You have some underwear and bra from the last time you visited."

"Okay." Chrome said as she went to get the clothes and went to shower.

The brunette went down to the kitchen to help her mom.

"Hey mom do you need any help?"

"Hm." Nana turned around and saw her daughter. "Oh can you please set up your table and then wake Lambo up?"

"Okay." Tsuna said as she did what she was told. When she was done she went to her brother's room. Except she forgot one thing, Mukuro was there.

"Hey Lambo get- OH MY GOD!"

Tsuna turned red at the sight before her. She quickly turned around and slammed the door shut. The yell woke up the other people in the house.

"Tsuna-chan what happened." Luce said as she opened the door and ran to the brunette.

Reborn got out of his room and closed the door then he leaned on his door, having already gotten up for the day.

"I-I... M-Mukuro... e-everything-g..." She stuttered out.

Luce frowned not having got what she meant. The door opened behind her, and the pineapple haired teen stepped out.

"Kufufu, that is what you get for not knocking Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said as he closed the door behind him.

"What happened." Luce said looking at the blue haired teen.

"I got up to take a shower, when I was done I forgot to take some clothes with me so I walked to this room with only a towel. Then I took off my towel to put on my clothes when Tsunayoshi opened the door. I think you can guess what she saw." He said with no shame.

Tsuna blushed even redder at the way he calmly said it. Reborn narrowed his eyes at that, he did not like this one bit.

"Anyways, is Chrome up yet."

"Y-Yea, she's taking a shower right now, what about Lambo?"

At that Mukuro shrugged his shoulders.

Tsuna paled. "D-Don't tell me..."

"He was annoying me and wouldn't let me sleep." Mukuro said as he inspected his nails.

The door to the bathroom opened and a girl with purple hair came out.

"Oh." She said while looking at the crowd in the hallway before looking at the floor. "G-Good morning."

She received a good morning back from some of them.

"My dear Chrome you look so lovely with your hair down." The blue haired teen said as he walked up to her and touched a lock of purple hair.

"T-Thank you."

Tsuna just sighed before telling them what her mother told her.

"Breakfast is ready you guys can go down and start eating I'll go and wake Lambo up." The brunette said as she opened the door to his room.

Mukuro and Chrome, after she left her dirty clothes in Tsuna's room, walked down to the kitchen. The two adult having nothing better to do followed the.

Tsuna looked around the room looking for a certain place where Lambo can be. She eyed the closet and opened only to have Lambo fall down since he was leaning on it.

"MHHMHMMHHHMH!"

He had his mouth taped from Mukuro because he was disturbing his 'beauty sleep' as he put it.

Tsuna bend down and carefully removed the tape before removing the rope that kept the teen from moving, probably so he would not get out of the closet.

"How did Mukuro find this rope? I'm pretty sure I hide all pointy objects, rope and tape from him?"

"I-I d-d-don't k-know." Lambo said as he sniffed.

"It's okay just get ready for school and mom made breakfast."

Lambo nodded and went to take a shower.

When she got down everyone else was already eating.

"Oh! Tsuna you're here. This is Reborn you fiancé." Her dad said as he was talking to Luce and Reborn but stopped as he saw the brunette.

"Yea I know we met last night when you took mom out." Tsuna said as she went to serve both her and Lambo.

"Isn't he the nicest! He said he will walk yo to your school and walk you back!" Nana said as she smiled and clapped her hands.

This made the brunette freeze. _'Oh no what will the others say when they meet. Especially Hibari!' _

She turned her head and smiled. "Okay!" Gotta stay calm.

When everyone was done eating and they cleaned up the teens and Reborn left the house.

"Um, we will go on ahead Tsuna." Chrome said as she took both Mukuro and Lambo's arm and walked away faster.

"W-Wait Chrome, I want to see what happens." Lambo said.

"Chrome!" Mukuro said.

Tsuna could only watch the small girl drag them away. She was some what thankful.

"..."

Tsuna had nothing to say and by the looks of it neither did Reborn. She could feel eyes on her, she turned and saw Reborn looking at her almost like studying her.

"Can you please stop staring it's making me feel uneasy." She said.

Reborn snapped out of it and turned away, not admitting that he was caught staring.

Tsuna just stared before turning back around liking the peaceful morning, well what was left of it.

"SAWADA!"

Said teen twitched before turning around, her fiancé doing the same thing.

"Oh! Hello Ryohei-nii." Tsuna said with a smile.

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said as he met up with her. He then noticed the man and narrowed his eyes. "And who are you?"

The man just looked before turning around ignoring his presence. The brunette just sweat dropped before answering.

"Ryohei I will tell you at lunch if you tell Hibari to eat lunch with us." Tsuna said while smiling. _'He'll forgive me, well if he doesn't then I'll have to use that method.' _Tsuna thought to herself.

"OH THAT'S AN EXTREMELY GOOD IDEA SAWADA! SEE YOU AT LUNCH." Ryohei said as he ran to the school.

"Sorry about that, he's always like that." The brunette said as she turned to look up at him with her smile.

"Hn."

She let out a giggle making the man look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing~"

They kept walking in silence, the brunette noticed the school building was coming into view. She was little sad that it was. She shook her head.

Reborn noticed her and couldn't help but sighed and patted her head.

"It's alright I will pick you up after school so don't worry." He said while looking away.

Tsuna looked up at him and smiled nodding her head.

"Un!"

When they were at the front of the school when the whole girl population stopped to stare at Reborn. Some even had heart shaped eyes.

"Ne, ne who's that handsome man walking next to Dame-Tsuna."

"I don't know but he's a fine piece of meat."

"Yea."

"Why would someone as hot as him walk next to her?"

"Who knows."

One girl walked up to them and completely ignored the brunette. She had long curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She was obviously trying to get the man's attention by her looks.

"Hey there handsome why don't you ditch this loser and come with me. I mean I can be a better company than _her_." The girl said as she trailed her index finger on his right arm going up to his shoulder and back down to his hand.

Tsuna sighed as she was about to turn to leave to her class when a sudden cold voice stopped her.

"Do not touch me."

The girl and everyone else felt a shiver go down their spines as they heard that voice. The girl took a couple of steps away from him.

"W-What?"

"I said to NOT touch me unless you want some 'accidentally' happen to you." Reborn said as he then grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged her away from the group.

"Um..." She didn't know what to say as he dragged her to her classroom before a thought struck her. "How do you know where my class is?"

Reborn froze not knowing how to answer to that before deciding to answer her.

"I did some research on you on my way here so I basically know everything about you." He said as he opened the door and got in with the brunette.

_'So he's a stalker.' _Tsuna thought to herself.

"No I am not a stalker."

_'Can he read my mind?' _She thought.

"And no I can't your mind. You are just easy to read, almost like an open book." Reborn said with a smirk.

The brunette twitched at that before sighing. She grabbed his hand and took him to her friends who were staring at him.

"I might as well introduce you to my friends." Tsuna said as she turned back to look at him.

"The silver-haired one is Hayato Gokudera, the black-haired one is Takeshi Yamamoto, you already know Chrome, Mukuro and Lambo. The white-haired one is Ryohei-nii Sasagawa and you won't meet Hibari at least for now." She said, then she turned to look at her friends. "And guys this is Reborn the man who is my fiancé."

"Yo, call me Takeshi."

"Hn. Hayato."

"Kufufu."

Chrome just gave him a small shy smile. Lambo just waved._  
_

They all had a thought going through their heads.

_'Will she be okay with a man like that?'_

Reborn just nodded to all five of them before saying is goodbye to the brunette.

"I'll pick you up after school then."

"Hai."

After Reborn left all the girl in the class turned to look at the brunette with jealously. Tsuna felt gazes on her and turned to see the girls look at her.

"Um..." But the girls never had the chance to attack her because the bell rang and the teacher walked in saving Tsuna.

And for that she was grateful.

**Lunch Time **

Tsuna and her friends where inside the Disciplinary Committee office with a pissed of Hibari.

"What."

"Um well I kind of have something to say to both you and Ryohei-nii." Tsuna said as she fidgeted under the skylarks gaze.

"Spill herbivore."

Ryohei was surprisingly quiet.

"Um, I have to say that..." She looked even more nervous. "That I'm engaged to someone..." She said the last part quietly but the two can hear her perfectly.

"What was that."

"I said-"

"I know what you said, who's the bastard."

"Um, he walked me to school and will be picking me up after school so if you want to meet him you can come with me after school." Tsuna said.

"Oh so it was that man in the suit." Ryohei said without yelling because of a certain pissed off skylark.

"Yes."

"Hn. Sadly I can't because I have a 'meeting' with someone today after school. But tell you mom that I will stop by today after I deal with the meeting." Hibari said as he put his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands.

"Hai, I'm sure mom will be happy to see you again."

"Hn."

They all began to eat their lunch some sharing with one another.

**After School **

Tsuna walked to the school entrance with Hayato, Mukuro, Chrome and Lambo. Takeshi had baseball practice and Ryohei was once again busy with boxing.

Reborn popped out of nowhere and in front of them. Tsuna screamed.

"HIE!"

The others just jumped.

"Chaos."

"H-Hello, Reborn."

Reborn just walked besides her the whole way to the house. Her friends just argued behind them. Chrome and Lambo just watched from behind them.

When they got home they dropped off their bags in the living room and went down to help Maman.

Reborn sat down in one of the tables and told Tsuna he wanted an Expresso. She nodded and went to tell her mom what he ordered.

When the brunette delivered the order she felt someone grab her small shoulder, she turned around and was met with steel grey eyes.

"Oh Hibari, how may I help you."

"Hn. Where is he."

Tsuna looked confused before it settled in her mind. She turned to Reborn.

"Reborn this is Hibari the one I told you about earlier." She then turned to the skylark. "And Hibari this is Reborn."

The skylark sat down in front of the fedora man and ordered a cup of water. The brunette nodded and left to get his order.

The skylark and fedora man stared at each other. No one breaking the silence.

_'I might as well say something.'_

"I never thought I will see you again." Reborn said as he took off his fedora and placed it on the table. A group of girls squealed at this. The black spikes were revealed and stood up since it was no longer being crushed by the hat.

"Me neither, omnivore." Hibari said as he glared to that group of girls instantly shutting them up and making them shiver in fear.

"You haven't changed have you."

"Hn."

* * *

**How was it? If I missed any errors or mistakes please tell me and I will go back to fix it.**

**If you have any comments, concerns, questions or anything else please tell me and I will do my best to get to you as soon as possible.**

**Please review and I will try to have the next chapter up by next week.**

**Have a good day, night or whatever time it is for you.**

**-Y. S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sniper: Hey guys I am sorry for taking this long to update. I really tried but after I updated the last two stories i fell asleep ON my computer -.- I did not think that was possible but apparently it is. **

**I decided to post this up for this day because of the surprise that I have in store for you guys. I hope this will make up for my lack of not updating for a week and a half.**

**Also the costume's here are from Monster Tamer Tsuna.**

**Anyways onto the story!**

**Thanks to all my favorite's, follow's, and reviewer's. You guys rock!**

**Warnings: See the first two chapters for this.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_flashbacks or dreams _

**persons or next day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own the costumes used here. Just the plot.**

**Marriage?**

* * *

**Reborn and Hibari **

"How's the omnivore doing."

"He's been fine. Just traveling the world. He did say something about visiting his little brother." Reborn said watching the skylark's reaction.

Said skylark was doing some thinking. Before he could ask something else the small brunette came back with their orders. Hibari was slightly glaring at her for ruining the small chat.

"Here is your water, Hibari. And here is Reborn's espresso." Tsuna said as she sat down both drinks. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No." Came the response from Hibari.

"How did you know that I wanted an espresso?" Asked Reborn as he took the cup and drank some of it. He gave a content sigh as he felt himself relax.

"U-Um my mom told me that you love espresso so I decided to make some for you..." The brunette said as she fidgeted under both the skylark and fedora man's stare. "W-What?"

"Hn."

"Nothing."

Both black heads went back to drinking, making the small brunette frown.

"Um excuse me, Miss, I am ready to order." A man said as he caught the brunette's attention.

"Yes I'm coming sir." Tsuna said as she gave one more look to the pair before leaving to attend the elder man.

**Next Day **

Tsuna was paling slightly. They were having Halloween off. That was all good, the good part is that the school will have a festival that will be open campus. They will be able to bring anyone they want.

The bad part is that they are required to complete a certain amount of obstacles in the campus. And the brunette was okay with it, until they mention it. The thing she hated the most.

They will have to go through a haunted house to see which first, second, third or fourth years are the coward's and courageous.

"All right then it is decided. All fourth years have to go to the haunted house's it does not matter which one it just has to be at least two. You can go with whoever you want to." The class president said.

"Yes!" A lot of kids were excited. She could tell by their joyous conversations. It was nice knowing people loved to make her lose her skin color.

"Alright then, it is settled. You will have to sigh your name, year, class and also your partners name." She said as she pushed her thin glasses up. "The rest of the class period is yours."

Tsuna didn't hear the footsteps, having a mental breakdown on who to go with.

"Hey Tsuna!" Takeshi said as he waved his hand in front of her face with a worried look on his face.

"H-Huh?" She said as she was brought back to reality.

"I said are you going to bring your fiancé?" Takeshi said as he sat down on the desk in front of hers.

Hayato sat on the desk to her right. Narrowing his eyes and grumbling something about stupid fedora wearing men.

"Um, I do not know. Maybe, probably he has something to do so I am not sure." She answered him honestly.

Chrome sat on her left having heard both the question and answer. Mukuro was in Ryohei's classroom. Lambo also came and leaned on Takeshi's desk.

"Who are you all going with?" Asked Chrome.

"Haha, I'm going with Hayato." Takeshi said. Hayato looked away, blushing a little.

"I'm going with Mukuro." Said Chrome.

"I'm pretty sure Ryohei will come with me." Lambo said as he had his right eye closed and leaned on the desk Takeshi was currently on.

"Hibari will not go that is for sure." Tsuna said as she put her chin on her desk. "So that leaves me by myself."

Everyone looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Does it have to be in pairs?" She asked.

"Yes, Tsuna."

"Damn."

_'I have to ask him to see if he wants to.' _Tsuna thought.

**Later That Day **

Tsuna walked home with Chrome, Lambo, Mukuro and Takeshi, Hayato had a science meeting for the Science Olympics. She left her bag in the living room, everyone doing the same, and then headed down to help her mother.

They worked for four hours before cleaning up.

When they were done the brunette was found doing her homework with Lambo who needed help on his in the living room.

"Tsuna, Lambo." Nana said as she walked into the living room. Said teens looked up at their mother. "Dinner is ready."

"Okay." Tsuna said, Lambo nodded to Nana to let her know that he got the message.

They both were done with their homework anyways. They packed up and went to eat dinner.

Tsuna say next to Reborn being ask ever so 'kindly' by her mom. Luce and Nana were sitting across from them, while Lambo sat in the seat where the father should be at.

"Oh! That's right." Lambo said getting everyone's attention. "We are having an open campus festival for Halloween tomorrow. You guys can come."

Tsuna twitched, she can easily see the sparkle in, now he opened his right eye, both his green emerald eyes.

"Really?"

"Yup."

He the tried to tell them about the contest that was going on. Tsuna could only eat in silence, she had a small smile on her face as she saw the excited look on her brother's face.

"That's so cool!" Luce said. She then turned to the brunette. "And who are you going with Tsuna-chan?"

"Um, Hayato and Takeshi are going together, Chrome and Mukuro, Ryohei-nii and Lambo-nii are going together so they are put of the question. Plus Hibari will probably not go." Tsuna said then she then turned to face Reborn with a small smile. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

This caught everyone, besides Lambo, by surprise. Reborn just turned to look at her with disbelief.

Nana and Luce were squealing and watching them silently before the phone rang. Nana seemed disappointed, she excused her self to go and answer it.

"No."

Lambo and Luce could not believe their ears. Tsuna's smile fell and she looked away from him back to her food.

"I will never attend such childishly games so you will have to count me out." Reborn said as he went back to eating ignoring all the shocked looks.

"Reborn!" Luce started. She was about to lecture him when the soft voice stopped her.

"It's alright I already knew he did not want to come so it's alright." Tsuna said as she quickly tried to finish her food. "I'll just have to ask Hibari or at least someone from class."

Nana came back with a smile on her face. Forgetting about the question Tsuna asked.

She looked at both her children with that smile.

"It was the school, they said you have to bring costumes for the festival. Isn't that nice!" Nana said. Luce and Lambo smiled at that. Tsuna gave a small one.

They all then went back to eating and having conversations.

When she was done she picked up her plate, but stayed seated.

"I'm done, may I be excused?" She asked.

Nana's smile fell, she looked to Luce who gave a shake of her head before piecing the piece's together. She forgot about the brunette's question and by the looks of it she was rejected.

"Yes."

Tsuna got up and put her plate in the sink washing them before going up to her room. The door closed with a quiet 'click'.

When everybody was done they went up to bed, but not Reborn. He got an earful of Luce's lecture. When that was done he went to his room ignoring the one that belonged to his future wife and walked passed it.

**Next Day **

Tsuna walked to school with Lambo. She was wearing a Super Mario costume. It was a female one that did not show a lot of skin but just enough to tell the difference, Lambo was a Lightning Bolt costume, he loved the lightning but was scared when it hit Earth. Even though he hates that there was something about the colors clashing that had the green-eyed teen attached to the lightning.

When they neared the school it was full of games, haunted houses, food stands and other things.

Tsuna, like everyone else, had to go to her homeroom class to check in and then the 'fun' will begin.

"Are you sure you will be alright Tsuna?" Lambo asked as he walked her to class so he can drop her off.

"Yes." Tsuna said as she gave him s smile.

Lambo, knowing the smile was a lie, left her but not before giving her a last look did he turn the corner to his class.

She then noticed the costumes her friends were wearing.

Hayato was a were-cat, although most believed he was a bandit wolf for some unknown reason.

Takeshi was a zombie who painted his skin green.

Chrome was a Mummy, Tsuna noted she changed her eye patch.

"Oh, Tsuna!" Takeshi said.

"T-Tsuna-chan." Chrome said with a small smile.

"Tsuna." Hayato said.

She smiled at them and made her way over to them. The teacher called names to see who was not present before sending them of for the festival so they can have fun.

Tsuna, Hayato, Chrome, Takeshi and Lambo made their way to the haunted houses.

"Mukuro said that the scariest one will be the one on the soccer field." Chrome said.

The rest nodded and made their way to the field. Having their own conversations,

Tsuna thought to herself. She already asked Hibari and he already said he was fine with it, as long as he goes with her. She dared not tell her friends about Reborn saying no because who knows what they will do to him.

She found a blue pineapple in a soldier costume with a pineapple on a stick, instead of a gun or weapon. She turned to see a automan, and finally a vampire.

The soldier is Mukuro, automan is Ryohei-nii and the vampire is Hibari.

"H-Hello." Tsuna said.

They gave her a 'Extreme Hello' a 'Kufufufu' and a 'Hn'.

"Alright let us go." Takeshi said.

They entered in two by two. The first group was Takeshi and Hayato followed by Mukuro and Chrome then by Lambo and Ryohei and finally by Tsuna and Hibari.

The first house was too much for the brunette she ended up attaching herself to the vampire who did not do anything about it. She was thankful for that. When they were out she let out a content sigh knowing she was just halfway down.

"Kyo-san." A voice said from behind the brunette and Skylark.

Said skylark turned to his most trusted men and gave a nod for him to continue, which he did.

"There is trouble in one of the game stands and they will not take 'no' for an answer." He said.

Hibari was pissed. He turned to look at Tsuna who was disappointed but either way gave him a nod to let him know that he can go.

He was somewhat relented of going but nodded back. "I will try to make this fast. I'll suck anyone who resists." He said as he walked away from them making the cape flow with him in a perfect way.

Tsuna watched him go before turning to her friends and let a smile out.

"Shall we go to the next and hopefully last one?" She questioned.

They hesitated to nod but gave in eventually. When they neared one that was really scary Tsuna was regretting on saying he question.

It read: _'The Walking Dead Horror House' _

Tsuna about pissed herself as she saw all the zombies, that looked way to real, walk around the house.

They neared it and went in again in pair but the 'treasure man' stopped her.

"Where's your partner?" He asked.

"I do not have one." Tsuna answered.

"You can't go in without one."

"But..." Tsuna gave him the 'you just kicked my puppy' look.

The man froze.

"F-F-Fine, just this once, next time you have to bring one." He said with a blush covering his cheeks.

Tsuna jumped before going in.

_'Ha, like I'll ever come back.' _Tsuna thought.

She was regretting on not bringing a partner.

She was shaking as she saw blood on the floor, walls and on the zombies.

"I swear that blood looks way to real for it to be make-up." She whispered to herself.

She walked down the hallway and did not notice the figure following her. Only when the figure jumped and screamed in pan did she scream with it.

"AHHHHH!"

She ran down the hallway surprising the zombie on how fast she ran.

She bumped into a figure.

"Oof!" She said as she fell to the floor.

"Watch were-" The figure stopped. "Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up and was met with black beady eyes.

"Great I'm so paranoid that I am imagining Reborn." She muttered to her self.

He hit her on the head. "It's me idiot."

"Ow." She held her head. Then she looked up at him. "W-What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to come?"

"I never said I wasn't going to come, I just didn't feel like going with you. I do not like it when girls get clingy, it's annoying." Reborn said. "Plus this haunted house looked promising."

Tsuna felt a pang but ignored it. "Whatever."

She got up and dusted herself off. Reborn watching her every move.

"Anyways if you will excuse me I need to finish this." Tsuna said as she walked down the path.

Footsteps followed her, she turned expecting to see a zombie but found Reborn instead.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting out."

"Why are you following me."

"Where do you want me to go, this is the only way out."

"Damn, such a pity."

She began to walk again noticing the set changing in a narrow path with fences around to block off the zombies from coming to close. She walked through it sightly shaking but keeping an eye out for any attacks.

It was dark to see if any were going to attack.

"GAH!" One screamed near her ear.

"HIE!" She screamed back, she was about to run when another screamed on her other side. She did not run though, wanting to prove that she was stronger and that she can handle this.

She kept walking, knees shaking. The scene changed again this time into a police station. The place was to quiet, the brunette was getting scared she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up.

"GYAAAAA!"

Tsuna jumped but bit her tongue from letting out a 'Hie'. It was a swat zombie.

Reborn didn't jump he just looked bored. He walked passed her and continued forward by himself.

Tsuna stretched her arm to grab his arm like she did to Hibari but remembered the words.

_'I do not like it when girls get clingy, it's annoying.'_

She stopped and retreated her hand. She will do this in her own no matter how many heart attacks she will get she will complete this.

Another swat member appeared and she let out a scream but didn't run.

Reborn turned to look at her when he heard the scream but saw the swat following her around like a dog, he rolled his eyes and continued. Remembering the conversation he had with Luce.

_Flashback_

_"Aw, is Reborn going soft for his wife." She said with a smile. "It's okay we all know how that feels when you fall in love, its a great feeling!"_

_"No it's not. It's a weakness that others will attack just for that one sole weakness." Reborn said._

_"Reborn it is not a weakness, plus it looks like she is falling for you." Luce said the last few words in a sing-song voice._

_"She can fall for me if she wants but I will treat her like I treat the rest." Reborn said as he got up._

_"Reborn!" Luce said as she got mad. "Don't you dare-"_

_"I do want I want. And I will NEVER fall for any girl, no matter what." He said to her. "Goodnight."_

_End of flashback _

He kept walking ignoring the brunette.

Tsuna saw that they had entered the prison cells. She looked in every one of them making sure there was no one in there.

When they turned a corner a prisoner zombie threw himself at the brunette but caught himself on the cell.

"HIE!" Tsuna screamed and pushed herself on the farthest wall trying to become one with it.

When he was gone she wasted no time and ran until she was behind Reborn who was ignoring her.

They passed on with a man just standing there not doing anything that was until he reached out to touch the small brunette who jumped real high, beating her school's record, but resisted the urge to run once again.

"Gaahh, owww, gahhh." A zombie was on the floor half its body ripped off and was groaning in pain.

Tsuna almost fainted at the sight.

How was that fake!

They were turning corners and at every scene there was about four zombies scaring the crap out of the brunette.

She wanted to hold his arm so bad, but couldn't. A man in a mask came out of the only exit for that scene and Tsuna grabbed his arm.

When the man went back she was still holding onto him.

"Let me go." Reborn said not turning around but Tsuna could hear his teeth grinding together.

When she didn't let go Reborn turned to give her a fierce glare.

"I said to-" He stopped once he noticed how white she looked.

Tsuna, finally realizing what she is doing, quickly let go of him.

"S-Sorry." She muttered and continued to walk forward ignoring the stare in her back. Even though her knees were about to give in she kept walking.

They walked in on a clear site for camping and Tsuna saw the man with his organs layed around next to him reaching out for her. They entered another door way and a blonde girl came out and screamed at the brunette's face.

Reborn still stared at her back ignoring the zombie's trying to scare him. Should he or should he not? Was the question.

When the walked down the hall way it was once again dark but suddenly the lights turned on and a group of zombies let out a scream. Tsuna took a few steps back but still continued.

They made one more turn before exiting the haunted house. The others still looked like they were inside.

"I-I'm out, I'm free." Tsuna said as she sat down on a bench. "I need to rest."

Reborn said nothing as he watched her. Instead of soft tan skin he was met with pale white skin.

Tsuna had a bad feeling that something will go wrong today.

She did not know what was going to happen because she was still feeling paranoid.

* * *

**This was on the Ellen show. You can see how it looks like just go to youtube and type in: Andy and Amy's Haunted House by TheEllenShow. And remember I do NOT own any of this.**

**Well that is all for this chapter. Please tell me how I did. If I missed any errors or did not fix any mistakes then please tell me so I can go back and fix it.**

**If you have any comments, concerns, questions or anything else please let me know and I will do my best to get back at you. **

**I will try to post the next chapter by next week if my schedule let's me that is.**

**Please review so I can update faster. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! That's if you do celebrate it or just go trick-or-treating.**

**-Y. S.**


End file.
